


Крестный сын

by Eidemaiden, Riario



Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [14]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coming Out, Crossdressing Kink, Drama, Explicit Language, Italian Mafia, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Риарио решает проблемы по мере их поступления и показывает себя хорошим работником, но плохим сыном
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Zoroaster
Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Крестный сын

Глава 1

— Клара, tsavt tanem, дай обниму, красавица, какую дочку воспитала, счастья обоим детям, поздравляю! — Фредди Урбинян, давний соперник Лаврентия Медичяна, все мечтавший занять его место главы армянской диаспоры, заключил вежливо улыбающуюся Клару Медичян в крепкие объятия.

«Потому Медичяны и согласились выдать Мэгги за Фрэнки Чибо, несмотря на большую разницу в возрасте», — размышлял Джироламо, наблюдая за представлением из тени колонн. Невесте едва исполнилось восемнадцать, а жениху перевалило за сорок. «Урбинян в последнее время набрал вес, приходится искать поддержку на стороне».

Что Лаврентий, что отец Фрэнки, сенатор Джованни Чибо, вложили в свадьбу какие-то невероятные средства, сняли под неё в пригороде целый дворец с огромным парком и пригласили в гости тысяч десять гостей. Или даже тысяч сто. Джироламо от толпы до смерти устал, но приходилось присутствовать и держать лицо. Чибо-старшему Семья делла Ровере оказывала протекцию, как дальнему родственнику, так что Дон Франческо и, заодно, Джироламо были тут почётными гостями. Джироламо покусал губу. Джованни Чибо был хитрым лисом, всегда точно знавшим, откуда дует ветер, и ухитрившимся много лет оставаться лево-правым центристом. А в последнее время он особенно лебезил перед Семьёй, причём не только и не столько перед Доном, сколько перед Джироламо, осыпая его лестью и подарками. Видимо, метил в кресло вице-президента.

«Цавт танэм», — передразнил он мысленно. Джироламо тоже так называли сегодня бессчётное количество раз. Зороастр, вертевшийся рядом в один из таких моментов, с довольной улыбочкой объяснил, что по-армянски это означает что-то вроде «дорогой, милый», но ещё нежнее. Джироламо уже перестал задаваться вопросом, откуда Зороастр знает армянский, идиш, китайский и даже русский. Тот поспевал везде и находил себе тысячи занятий, что легальных, что нет. На этой свадьбе, например, он неожиданно оказался ведущим. И сейчас развлекал гостей какими-то идиотскими конкурсами. Гостям, что характерно, нравилось.

Джироламо проследил взглядом, как он взмахивает руками и вертится на месте в распахнутой, несмотря на январскую погоду, куртке, как смеётся, запрокинув голову, как вокруг него искрится снег, и вспомнил их последнюю встречу три дня назад. Тогда Джироламо впервые остался ночевать у Зороастра в квартире, хотя они трахались уже полгода. Он тогда успел за день слетать в Вашингтон и вернуться, и, поспав в самолёте, чувствовал невероятное нервное возбуждение. Он приехал к Зороастру из аэропорта, и тот отсосал ему прямо в коридоре, даже не дав принять душ с дороги. Это было мерзко и невозможно возбуждающе, и они потом трахались, как кролики, едва успев дойти до кровати. На ней Джироламо потом и вырубило. Проснулся он с рассветом, и спросонья даже не сразу понял, где находится. А потом лежал и как дурак рассматривал спящего рядом любовника. Его смуглый горбоносый профиль, густые, загнутые, будто накрашенные, ресницы, пухлые губы, спутанные кудри, которые так приятно было перебирать пальцами, колечко в ухе, крепкие плечи с гладкой кожей. Красота Зороастра была бесстыдно-яркой, чувственной, он сам был, как солнце, и без него жизнь Джироламо будто теряла краски. Он уже давно перестал притворяться перед собой, что может закончить эту запретную, опасную связь в любой момент. Наоборот, мысль о неизбежном разрыве наполняла его такой тоской, что хотелось выть. И это пугало больше всего. Джироламо поплотнее запахнул пальто.

— Я твой друг и всегда тебя поддержу, — над его плечом протянулась рука с бокалом шампанского, потом этот бокал вложили ему в ладонь. Альфонсо был всего на пару дюймов выше, но ухитрялся вести себя так, будто разница в росте все десять. — Но ты палишься.

Джироламо дёрнулся, едва не расплескав шампанское, и поспешно отвёл взгляд от смеющегося Зороастра.

— Угу, — протянул Альфонсо, будь проклята его внезапная проницательность. — Значит, я прав. То-то ты всегда отказываешься от моих девочек.

— Альфонсо, — Джироламо взял себя в руки и попытался лихорадочно придумать отговорку, а как назло в голову ничего не приходило. — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я выбил из тебя эту чушь…

— Эй, эй, — поднял руки тот. — Притормози. Я же сказал, что можешь на меня рассчитывать. Выбор, конечно, так себе. Тебе бы подошёл кто-нибудь более элегантный. Вон, как Филипепи.

Сандро Филипепи был художником и открытым геем. Обычно его приглашали, чтобы показать свою толерантность. Джироламо закатил глаза.

— Ты бы ещё Элтона Джона вспомнил, — заметил он.

— Элтон для тебя староват, — покачал головой Альфонсо. — Мы же ищем сильного жеребца для нашей ко… нашего жеребца.

— Ох, заткнись, — Альфонсо был в своём репертуаре, и угол рта Джироламо сам собой пополз вверх. — Попробуй только ляпнуть такое прилюдно.

— Ну я все-таки не совсем идиот, — Альфонсо хлопнул его по плечу. — А как же эта… Зита. Или Гита. Короче, африканочка, с которой ты крутил в универе. Не дал мне её у себя отбить, сучонок.

Джироламо опустил взгляд в бокал и залпом выпил. Шутить ему расхотелось.

— Она была просто подругой, — ответил он ровно.

Дон Франческо тогда тоже был убеждён, что они встречаются: ещё бы, Джироламо так хорошо притворялся. Дон решил, что «черномазая» не пара его крестнику и преемнику. А потом и позаботился о том, чтобы они перестали быть парой.

«Эта негритянская шлюха сама раздвинула передо мной ноги, — вспомнил Джироламо, — ты должен быть благодарен, что я вывел жадную тварь на чистую воду!»

Джироламо тогда был ещё молод и беззаветно предан Дону. И почти поверил в то, что Зита сама… если бы та через неделю не перерезала себе вены.

— Эй! — возмутился Альфонсо, возвращая его в настоящее, — Этот хуй там что, опять возле Полли увивается?!

И, всучив Джироламо свой бокал, он решительным шагом направился в сторону своей жены, Полин, и Лаврентия, который посмел приблизиться к ней ближе, чем на два шага. Джироламо бросил бокалы на снег и пошёл следом. Альфонсо все не мог простить Медичяну, что двадцать лет назад тот встречался с его женой. А мордобитие в опасной близости от огромного и прекрасного свадебного торта явно породило бы нездоровую сенсацию.

Цепкого взгляда, неотрывно следившего за ним последний час, Джироламо не заметил.

Глава 2

— У меня для тебя подарок! — с порога объявил Зороастр. — Даже два.

Джироламо с неудовольствием проследил, как он отряхивает шарф от снега прямо на паркет. От его ботинок в прихожей уже натекла лужа: зима в Нью-Йорке выдалась снежной.

— Рождество закончилось две недели назад, — заметил он, принимая из рук Зороастра две картонные коробки.

— И что? — возмутился тот. — Я не могу баловать своего тайного любовника подарками? Хоть тот и скупой, как Скрудж!

Он потянулся чмокнуть Джироламо в нос. Совершенно неуместная фамильярность, но Джироламо не стал уворачиваться, осознав, что и правда не дарил Зороастру ни одного подарка. Наверное, это было невежливо.

— В следующий раз получишь кляп, — решил он, открывая верхнюю коробку.

Там оказался огромный, хоть и изрядно побитый, кусок торта.

— Я заметил, что ты на вчерашней свадьбе его так и не попробовал, — довольно заявил Зороастр. — А торт — пальчики оближешь.

— Ты его соскоблил с задницы Альфонсо? — поинтересовался Джироламо.

Альфонсо с Лаврентием в итоге сломали этот шедевр кондитерского искусства, хорошенько в нем извалявшись на радость гостям и особенно невесте, которая со счастливым видом снимала драку на смартфон. Должно быть, послушная дочь была не так довольна свадьбой, как все считали.

— А что, если торт побывал на заднице Альфонсо, ты его гарантированно съешь? — ответил Зороастр, сложив руки на груди. — Я чего-то не знаю про вас с Альфонсо?

— Что за идиотская фантазия, — Джироламо закатил глаза.

— А я не прав? — в голосе Зороастра было слышно праведное, а значит, притворное, возмущение. — Думаешь, я не видел, как вы с ним обжимались на свадьбе?

— По твоей логике, я должен ревновать тебя к Леонардо? — Джироламо прошёл на кухню к холодильнику. — Вы постоянно друг на друге виснете.

— У нас с Лео крепкая мужская дружба, — Зороастр с глумливой улыбкой привалился к дверному косяку. — Но приятно знать, что ты за мной тоже пристально наблюдаешь.

Джироламо фыркнул и уже приготовил ядовитый ответ, как открыл вторую коробку. В ней лежали туфли. Черные бархатные женские шпильки. Джироламо проверил размер: десятый. Этот проныра успел узнать размер его обуви.

— Это уже чересчур, — сказал он твёрдо.

Точнее, он намеревался использовать суровый тон, но почему-то вышло недостойно-вопросительно.

— Вовсе не чересчур, — Зороастр обнял его со спины, и, взяв не сопротивляющуюся руку в свою, провёл ею по острому бархатному носку. — Посмотри, какие они строгие и элегантные. Как раз в твоём стиле. Я уже два раза дрочил на эту фантазию с тех пор, как их купил.

— Надеюсь, на них не попало? — Джироламо повернул туфлю, оглядел высокий тонкий каблук. — Я даже шагу в таких ступить не смогу! — он сам понимал, что это неудачный аргумент.

— И не надо! — Зороастр пристроил подбородок на его плече, щекоча шею мягкой бородкой. — Я их на тебя надену, а потом донесу до кровати!

— Это ты вчерашней свадьбой вдохновился? — Джироламо вытащил из коробки вторую туфлю, приложил одну к другой и представил, как они будут выглядеть на его ногах, одетых в черные чулки. Член заинтересованно дёрнулся. Господи помилуй, глубине его извращённости не было предела.

— У тебя дыхание участилось, — промурлыкал Зороастр и прижался губами к его шее под ухом. Его руки скользнули на бёдра Джироламо и прижали их к твёрдому, отлично ощутимому через джинсы члену. — Пойдём в спальню? А то, Богом клянусь, я готов перегнуть тебя через кухонный стол.

— Не поминай Бога в таком контексте! — привычно оборвал его Джироламо и подавился стоном, когда тёплые ладони пробрались через пояс его штанов и погладили лобок. Мысль о быстром трахе на кухонном столе перестала казаться настолько вульгарной. — В спальню, — скомандовал он, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства.

— Давно бы так, — самодовольно усмехнулся Зороастр. Ублюдок.

Реальность, как обычно, переплюнула самые горячие фантазии Зо. Ему пришлось расстегнуть молнию на джинсах, когда Риарио разлёгся на кожаном диване и протянул ему ногу, затянутую в полупрозрачный чулок. Веки его были полуопущены, взгляд из-под длинных ресниц казался невозможно томным и развратным, а по губам гуляла дразнящая полуулыбочка. Зо аж передёрнуло от возбуждения, когда он опустился рядом с диваном на пол, ухватил эту гладкую ногу ладонью и поднёс к ней одну из лодочек. Та села, как влитая. У Риарио оказался высокий подъем, как у балетного танцовщика, его стопа грациозно выгнулась в чёрной туфельке, а нога тут же стала невозможно длинной.

— Лопни мои глаза, — пробормотал Зо, как зачарованный погладив изящный изгиб. — Посмотри, какой ты пиздецки прекрасный, Джироламо.

— Ты и твои комплименты, — пробормотал тот рассеянно. Он тоже не сводил взгляда со своей ноги и явно так же возбуждался от зрелища, как и Зо.

Зо аккуратно поставил ступню в лодочке на пол и, потянувшись вперёд, накрыл ртом член сквозь прозрачные трусики. Риарио застонал, выгнулся навстречу и закинул на его плечо вторую ногу, открываясь сильнее. Облизывая его член, Зо отодвинул в сторону эластичный материал и нырнул пальцем в горячую дырку. Там было уже скользко.

— Блядь, — простонал Зо и уткнулся лбом в бедро Риарио, чтобы отдышаться и не спустить прямо на пол. — Ты знал, что я приду.

— Твои визиты… не трудно предугадать, — тяжело дыша отозвался Риарио и вернул его голову на предыдущее место. — Продолжай.

— Ты меня ждал, — почему это казалось очень важным, Зо в таком состоянии ни за что бы не объяснил, но его губы сами собой расползлись в счастливой улыбке.

— Заткнись, — Риарио приспустил трусики, вытащил член и ткнулся им лицо Зо. — Я не шутил насчёт кляпа!

Зо послушно открыл рот и вобрал в него мокрый от смазки горячий член. Риарио был Скруджем не только в том, что касается подарков, он и привязанность свою практически никак не проявлял. Но Зо иногда ловил на себе его непривычно-мягкие, почти ласковые взгляды, замечал, как Риарио невольно поворачивается в его сторону, когда он входит в комнату, чувствовал в полусне осторожную руку в своих волосах, и эта дырка… Господи Боже! Зо протолкнул пальцы дальше, Риарио громко выдохнул и со стоном излился ему в рот. Зо поспешно схватился за собственный член и в пару движений кончил следом.

— Ну что, — хрипло сказал он, вытирая рот. — Продолжим?

…Риарио и правда не слишком твёрдо стоял на каблуках, явно опасаясь сделать хоть шаг. Зо с пола восхищённо облизал взглядом его бесконечные ноги, напряжённые ягодицы и гордо расправленные плечи — хрена с два Риарио покажет, что чувствует себя неуверенно — поднялся и рывком подхватил его на руки.

— Я обещал, — улыбнулся он во все зубы.

Но девицей Риарио быть решительно отказался, высвободившись и мстительно наступив шпилькой на голую ногу Зо. Сука, больно.

Втрахать себя в дорогущее бельё из египетского хлопка он тем не менее дал, скрестив свои убийственные каблуки за спиной Зо и с жаром подмахивая. И кончил, когда Зо сильно прикусил его плечо, оставив здоровенный засос. Это было охуенно.

Позже они отмокали в огромной ванне и распивали «Вдову Клико» (так Зо и знал, этот пижон предпочитал именно её), он лениво поглаживал гладкие ноги Риарио под водой, любовался искрами удовольствия в его темных глазах и готов был признать, что сам втрескался по уши.

А потом идиллию разрушил громкий звонок в дверь.

Глава 3

Настойчивый звонок повторился, и Зо впервые увидел, как лицо Риарио теряет все краски.

— Это Дон, — сказал тот с обречённой уверенностью. И Зо подавил порыв спрятать голову под воду.

Риарио выбрался из воды, механическим движением накинул халат и, бросив: «Ни звука, сиди здесь», вышел из ванной, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Зо осторожно вылез следом, вытерся и, завернувшись в полотенце, уселся на кожаный табурет. Эта ванная комната была размером с его гостиную. А в пентхаус влезли бы все квартиры с его этажа. Зо мог сколько угодно шутить по поводу тайного любовника, но он отлично понимал, что Риарио никогда не сделает каминг-аут. Не с такой семьёй, не с таким положением. И уж точно не ради него. Зо не мог предугадать, как Дон отнесётся к гомосексуальности своего крестника, если, не дай Бог, о ней узнает, но что для него самого это явно ничем хорошим не кончится, он раньше не задумывался. А рисковать здоровьем ради?.. Ради чего? Вредного характера, злого языка и привычки распускать руки? Прекрасных глаз, охрененных ног и тесной задницы? Ради чувства гордости, что этот закрытый на все замки тип раскрывается для него, Зо, и нескольких минут после секса, когда взгляд Риарио становится уязвимым, и в нем видна… привязанность? Благодарность? Зо не знал, как назвать то, что их связывает, но эта связь держала его уже полгода. Он даже «Тиндер" забросил! Почти. И ничего не рассказывал Лео! А это было очень сложно!

За дверью ванной раздались приглушенные гневные голоса, Зо на цыпочках к ней подкрался и прижался ухом. Вообще, он надеялся, что Риарио быстро спровадит визитёра, но разговор явно затягивался.

— … не скрываешь! — это и правда был голос Дона Франческо, — Я надеялся, ты это перерос! Чтобы завтра же написал Скворцофф. Женишься на русской, хоть какой-то прок от тебя будет!

— Дон, я не думаю, что Катерина…— Риарио явно старался оставаться вежливым, хотя тоже повысил тон.

— Закрой рот! Ты вообще думаешь не головой, а жопой! Крестник Франческо делла Ровере — хуесос! Да мы превратимся в посмешище!

Зо похолодел. Дон все-таки узнал? Как?

— Я ваш сын! Яблоко от яблони!.. — видимо, у Риарио закончилось терпение.

Раздался звук удара. Зо вздрогнул, едва подавив порыв вмешаться.

— Я сказал: заткнись! Отбился от рук! Повторить урок?!

Удары шли один за другим, у Зо аж сердце зашлось. А если Дон его убьёт?! После третьего удара на пол упало что-то тяжёлое. Риарио, понял Зо. И, плюнув на все, выскочил из ванной, как был, в полотенце.

Риарио лежал на полу, схватившись рукой за лицо, а Дон Франческо стоял над ним с тростью. Он в очередной раз занёс руку, но обернулся на звук. Риарио приподнял голову и тоже уставился на Зо. В его глазах появился дикий ужас.

— Это ещё что? — спросил Дон. — Он все это время тут торчал?

— Послушайте, сэр, Дон Франческо, я все объясню, — поднял руки Зо, лихорадочно пытаясь найти слова, только чтобы отвлечь Дона, заговорить ему как-то зубы.

Тот смерил его взглядом и повернулся к Риарио, который с трудом повернулся и, с отчаянием глядя снизу вверх на Дона, начал:

— Дон Франческо, он тут ни при чём, простите меня, прошу вас, я сделаю, что хотите…

— Избавься от него, — отрезал Дон. — Хочешь прощения — избавься от этого говна и женись на Катерине. Тогда поговорим.

Риарио втянул носом воздух, перевёл взгляд на Зо, моргнул. А через мгновение его лицо разгладилось, и тут Зо стало по-настоящему страшно.

Риарио встал на колени, потом на ноги, расправил плечи и сказал:

— Нет.

— Что? — поднял брови Дон. — Что ты сказал?

— Я женюсь на Скворцофф, но не трогайте Зороастра.

— Ты мне ещё будешь условия ставить, сопляк? — Дон вытащил из кармана смартфон. — Ну что ж, тогда…

Зо отступил назад в ванную. Но Риарио шагнул вперёд и, вырвав из рук Дона смартфон, запустил его куда-то в глубь коридора. Следом полетела трость.

— Я сказал — нет, — совершенно мёртвым голосом сказал он. Дон замахнулся, но Риарио блокировал удар, а потом схватил его за лацканы пиджака и потащил в сторону ванной. — Вы лишили меня матери, — продолжил Риарио этим своим лишённым выражения голосом, — отняли Зиту, заставляли совершать такое, что я почти потерял себя… я не принесу вам на алтарь ещё и его.

Дон пытался как-то остановить его, ударить, упереться ногами, но они скользили по паркету, когда Риарио с невиданной силой и скоростью тащил его до ванны. Потом он ударил Дона под колени, заставив окончательно потерять опору, рывком развернул его, нагнул над ванной и сунул его голову под воду.

Зо прижался к стене и, не в силах пошевелиться от ужаса, молча следил, как Дон Франческо тщетно сопротивляется, как взмахи его рук становятся все судорожнее, а тело дёргается все слабее и слабее, пока окончательно не замирает. Риарио подержал его в воде ещё пару мгновений, а затем, тяжело дыша, отпустил и сделал шаг назад. По его разбитому, окровавленному лицу все ещё ничего нельзя было понять. Он медленно поднял руку, убрал со лба мокрые волосы, а потом возвёл глаза к потолку и замер, тяжело дыша.

Зо сполз по стене на пол. В его жизни были, конечно, и драки, и поножовщина, и даже перестрелки. Но такое хладнокровное убийство он видел впервые. И самым нервирующим было даже не оно, и не то, что он не смог, даже не пытался ему помешать, а то, что сейчас он больше всего боялся последствий.

Риарио наконец опустил глаза и повернулся к Зо. Они мерялись взглядами, наверное, с минуту, а потом на лицо Риарио вернулось человеческое выражение.

— Ты не проголодался? — спросил он, улыбнувшись кончиком рта.

— Ч-что? — сказать, что Зо охуел, было бы преуменьшением.

— Я бы сейчас съел тот свадебный торт. Но целый кусок в меня не влезет. Составишь компанию? — Риарио подошёл к нему и протянул руку, помогая подняться.

Зо сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на мёртвого Дона Франческо.

— А… а это? — неопределённо махнул рукой он.

— Это никуда не денется, — Риарио обнял его за пояс и подтолкнул к двери. — Оденься и приходи на кухню.

Глава 4

Когда Зо, натянув толстовку и джинсы, вернулся из спальни, Риарио сидел на кухне, прижимая к лицу холодный компресс. Зо как-то видел их у него в холодильнике, целую пачку. Перед Риарио стояли кусок торта на тарелке, чашка кофе и открытый макбук, в котором он второй рукой что-то набирал и кликал. Чувствуя себя все ещё как пыльным мешком ударенным, Зо присел рядом и подвинул себе вторую чашку. На еду он смотреть не мог.

— Что там? — спросил он, кивнув на ноут.

— Меняю записи с камер, — отстранённо ответил Риарио. — Алгоритм отработан не раз. Лупо хорошо встал, тот угол почти не просматривается, одной проблемой меньше.

— Лупо? — переспросил Зо.

— Водитель Дона. По совместительству — охрана.

— А этот Лупо… он не будет Дона искать?

— Лупо — умный человек, — отрезал Риарио. — Он не станет бессмысленно махать кулаками и, скорее всего, присягнёт на верность новому Дону.

— Тебе? — Зо внимательно смотрел на Риарио, и поэтому заметил, как дёрнулась его щека и напряглась челюсть.

— Нет, — тяжело обронил тот. — Это было бы нецелесообразно.

— А ты правда сын Дона? — За этот вечер Зо узнал кучу новой информации, без которой спокойно жил бы и дальше.

Риарио бросил на него косой взгляд и тут же отвёл глаза.

— Да. Покойная синьора Мария не могла родить, но была очень набожной и считала свою бесплодность их с Доном крестом за неправедную жизнь. Благодаря её деньгам Дон в своё время поднял бизнес, так что развестись не мог. А наследника хотелось, — по лицу Риарио опять прошла судорога. — Так что он обрюхатил мою мать, отобрал меня у неё и выдал за сына одного из своих итальянских консильери.

— Запутано как-то, — Зо отпил из чашки и потянулся за сахаром — кофе, конечно, был несладким. — И никто не знал?

— Кому надо было, те знали, — пожал плечами Риарио.

Он захлопнул крышку мака и взял со стола смартфон.

— Альфонсо? — спросил он через мгновение. — С тебя ответная услуга… Да, серьёзно. Приезжай с чёрного входа.

Он сбросил вызов и встал. Зо тоже привстал.

— Что делать с телом?

— А ты специалист по трупам? — с иронией спросил Риарио. — Подождём Альфонсо, он поможет все решить. Открой ему дверь, мне надо переодеться и позвонить.

Он направился в спальню, но вдруг остановился, повернулся к Зо и произнёс с нехарактерной неуверенностью:

— Прости, что сделал тебя свидетелем… подобного.

Зо сглотнул невесть откуда взявшийся ком в горле и нарочито-беззаботно махнул рукой:

— Да ничего. Ты мне жизнь спас, в конце концов.

Риарио помедлил, пристально его разглядывая, потом резко кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь в спальню. А Зо оперся локтями о стол, запустил пальцы в волосы и так и просидел до прибытия Альфонсо да Калабри.

— Джерри, а ты на мелочи не размениваешься, — присвистнул Альфонсо, разглядывая труп Дона. Они втроём сгрудились вокруг мёртвого тела, как будто ожидая от него последних наставлений. В других обстоятельствах Джироламо охотно посмеялся бы над иронией. — И куда ты собираешься его деть?

— Как ты думаешь, зачем я тебя позвал? — спросил Джироламо.

Пару секунд Альфонсо непонимающе на него пялился, а потом отвернулся и сплюнул.

— Понятно. Решил подгадить моему бизнесу. Друг, называется.

— Предложи другие варианты, — покладисто кивнул Джироламо.

— Иди на хуй, — проворчал Альфонсо. — Мне надо выпить.

На кухне он по-хозяйски залез в бар, вытащил оттуда непочатую бутылку виски, отвернул крышку и сделал большой глоток.

— Будете? — махнул он бутылкой.

— Нет, — отрезал Джироламо. — Кто-то должен вести машину.

— А я, пожалуй, выпью, — встрял непривычно-молчаливый Зороастр и забрал у Альфонсо виски.

— Джерри, я начинаю одобрять твой выбор, — важно кивнул Альфонсо, хлопнув Зороастра по плечу. — Теперь вы мне расскажете, как пришили Дона? Он что, застал вас во время?.. — он забрал бутылку обратно и пошлёпал раскрытой ладонью по дну.

— Мне тоже интересно, как он узнал, — подхватил Зороастр. Похоже, эти двое спелись.

— Дон давно был в курсе, что я… — Джироламо сглотнул.

— Гей? — подсказал Зороастр.

Джироламо кинул на него ядовитый взгляд.

— Да, что я гей, — ну что же, в первый раз произнести это вслух оказалось не так сложно. — Но был уверен, что это все придурь юности и давно в прошлом, — он невольно потёр ладонью фантомно занывшие ребра. — Но, очевидно, на вчерашней свадьбе, я пропалился не только перед тобой, Альфонсо, — он до сих пор не мог поверить, что вёл себя настолько неосторожно. — И один из гостей пошутил о широте взглядов Дона. Тот навёл справки и… короче, сделал определённые выводы. И пришёл сюда в не слишком подходящий момент.

— И все-таки застал вас? — Альфонсо явно нравилась эта теория.

— А ты точно гетеро? — прищурился Зороастр. — А то подозрительное любопытство, знаешь ли.

Альфонсо переложил бутылку в левую руку и без замаха врезал ему в живот. Зороастр охнул и согнулся пополам, уперевшись рукой в столешницу.

— Извинишься? — спросил Альфонсо. — Или повторить?

— Достаточно, — Джироламо встал между ними. — Бить его могу только я, Альфонсо.

— Вот радость-то, — прохрипел Зороастр.

— Окей-окей. Голубки сраные, — Альфонсо снова приложился к бутылке. — Дальше-то что было?

— Дальше Дон потребовал, чтобы я женился на Катерине Скворцофф, и решил добавить словам убедительности, — он повернул к Альфонсо разбитую половину лица. — Ничего нового. Но Зороастр пришёл мне на помощь.

— Он избивал тебя тростью! — возмутился тот, разогнувшись наконец. — Мне что, надо было это слушать?

— Да, надо было!

На самом деле, этот идиотский, почти ставший фатальным, поступок, тронул Джироламо до глубины души. Никто и никогда не защищал его перед Доном.

— Да нихуя! — Зороастр почти вырвал бутылку из руки Альфонсо и сделал глоток. — Отношения так не работают!

Джироламо отвёл взгляд. В ванной валяется труп его отца, а он гей и в отношениях.

— Пиздец, — озвучил его мысли Альфонсо. И недоверчиво уставился на Зороастра. — Так ты утопил Дона, что ли?

— Это был я, Альфонсо, — на Джироламо навалилась усталость. Больше всего захотелось всех выгнать и запереться одному со все той же бутылкой виски. — Дон собирался вызывать чистильщика.

— И, понятное дело, ты психанул, — резюмировал Альфонсо. — И ведь всегда ему в рот смотрел… кто ж, бля, предположил бы, а.

Он покачал головой, забрал бутылку обратно и присосался к ней, будто ставя точку в рассказе.

— Эй, все не выпей! — потянулся к виски Зороастр.

Джироламо полюбовался, как они перехватывают друг у друга бутылку, и решил заняться подготовкой к их афере. Пока он ходил туда-сюда мимо кухни, собирая разбросанные вещи Дона, вытирая следы его ботинок с пола и пальцев — с дверной ручки, до него доносились обрывки разговора.

— … не положит меня на алтарь или что-то в этом роде.

— Ест сладкое и толкает пафосные речи. Точно психанул. Он с детства такой.

А в Альфонсо по пьяни всегда просыпался психолог.

— … ответная услуга?

— Отец любил в наказание прижигать мне ляжки сигарами. Шрамы остаются на редкость большими, надолго запоминаешь. Мы с Джерри объяснили ему, что родители так поступать не должны…

Да, за синьором Фернандо, доведённым до состояния овоща, был очень хороший уход. Джироламо смог помочь другу избавиться от проблемы гораздо более изящным способом, чем себе: инсульт в таком возрасте мало кого удивил.

Наконец Джироламо вернулся на кухню, отобрал у собутыльников остатки пойла и скомандовал:

— Пора.

Для нетрезвых людей Альфонсо с Зороастром достаточно ловко подняли завёрнутого в ковёр Дона и донесли его сначала до лифта, а затем — до машины. Теперь дело оставалось за малым: доставить его в купальни «Неаполитанского залива» и положить в воду. Да, возможно, Альфонсо придётся прикрыть свой спа-комплекс, но Джироламо сможет ему это компенсировать. А как заткнуть рты полиции и остальным диаспорам он уже знал. Дон умер, да здравствует Дон.

Глава 5

— Признаюсь, мой мальчик, твой звонок был для меня сюрпризом, — Джованни Чибо сидел, откинувшись в кресле, и смотрел на Джироламо взглядом доброго дядюшки. — Ты знаешь, что я всегда бесконечно уважал твой ум и умение устраивать дела. Поэтому готов тебе довериться и в этом, — он театрально вздохнул и приложил обе руки к сердцу. — Если ты считаешь, что я достоин стать преемником великого Дона Франческо, Царство ему Небесное, то я постараюсь с честью нести это бремя. Жаль, что с политической карьерой мне придётся распрощаться, но всем нам в тяжёлые времена приходится приносить жертвы.

— Очень благородно с вашей стороны, мистер Чибо, — с иронией ответил Джироламо. — Естественно, я и мои люди окажем вам всяческую поддержку.

— А документы?.. — поднял брови Чибо.

— Мы их готовим, — заверил Джироламо. — Сами понимаете, приходится работать в спешке. Я скоро перешлю вам все ключи и пароли.

— Конечно-конечно, я не тороплю, — Чибо чуть не облизывался. Ещё бы, кресло вице-президента — эфемерная мечта, а стать главой Семьи — это значит сосредоточить в своих руках такую власть, какая вице-президенту могла только сниться. — Надо будет в скором времени провести собрание диаспор. Ты его устроишь, я полагаю?

— Конечно, сэр, — кивнул Джироламо.

Медичяны будут в восторге. Их отношения с Доном Франческо в последнее время были натянутыми, а тут такая удачная рокировка. И даже туркам придётся проглотить неожиданное усиление армянского влияния: Джем, младший сын Мехмеда и брат Баязида, как-то избежал тюрьмы только из-за связей Чибо, и мог легко попасть обратно. Вообще, кандидатура Чибо, что характерно, устраивала все диаспоры. Тот, в отличие от Дона Франческо, не так демонстрировал свой нрав и если мстил, то не в открытую. Хотя, насколько знал Джироламо, был нисколько не менее опасным, чем покойный Дон.

— Ни в коем случае не хочу умалять достоинства Дона Франческо, — на прощание Чибо протянул ему пухлую ладонь, — но, мне кажется, он тебя ценил не так высоко, как ты этого заслуживаешь. Я рад, что ты в моей команде.

И поддержка Джироламо заткнёт тех недовольных членов Семьи, кто сам метил на место Дона. Все это была понятная, привычная политика, но Джироламо понял, что смертельно устал. Не пожимая протянутой руки, он поднялся из кресла.

— Я бы хотел признаться, мистер Чибо, — он поправил галстук. — Прежде, чем продолжу работать на вас.

— Я тебя слушаю, — Чибо опустил руку.

— Я гей, — сказал Джироламо и почувствовал лёгкое головокружение. Но пора избавляться от своей ахиллесовой пяты. — И собираюсь перестать это скрывать. Так что, если вы считаете, что это опорочит…

— Мальчик мой, — на лицо Чибо вернулось доброе выражение. — Мне было бы плевать, даже если бы ты сношал коз.

Джироламо мысленно поднял бровь на такую формулировку, но вежливо склонил голову.

— Но, — продолжил Чибо, — мне кажется, сейчас не самое подходящее время для демонстраций. Полагаю, это было причиной разногласий между тобой и покойным Доном?

«А ведь он меня подозревает, — понял Джироламо. — Даже видя отчёт полицейской экспертизы, где указана смерть в результате несчастного случая, он все равно уверен, что это сделал я. И теперь думает, что я у него в руках».

Джироламо молча выдержал его взгляд. Распинаться о своих отношениях с Доном Франческо он больше ни с кем не намеревался. Чибо кивнул будто сам себе.

— Понимаю. Что ж, вижу, тебе нужно время, чтобы справиться с горем утраты. После того, как все утрясётся, поезжай куда-нибудь, повидай мир.

«И возвращайся, когда о Доне Франческо перестанут вспоминать, интерес к его смерти пропадёт, и твоё появление в костюме из стразов с перьями на голове ни у кого не вызовет лишних вопросов», — перевёл Джироламо. И подумал, что полгода тесного общения с Зороастром наложили отпечаток на его внутренние монологи. Впрочем, он не был против.

— У меня для тебя подарок! — заявил Риарио, стоило Зо открыть ему дверь.

Выглядел он странно: глаза блестели, губы дёргались в улыбке. Зо принюхался, но спиртным не пахло.

— Ты накурился, что ли? — подозрительно спросил он.

В конце концов, они не виделись две недели, с той памятной ночи, когда втроём с Альфонсо укладывали труп Дона Франческо в бассейн. Да что там не виделись, практически не разговаривали! Сколько Зо ни звонил, Риарио либо не брал трубку, либо отделывался коротким «Перезвоню». А один раз вообще пробормотал, что спит. В три часа дня. Видимо, был в другом часовом поясе. Зо так разозлился, что не выдержал и рассказал об их отношениях Лео. Если все рухнет, хотя бы будет, с кем напиться. Закончив выпытывать все подробности, Лео предсказуемо обалдел и спросил, нет ли у Зо стокгольмского синдрома. Но потом подумал и заявил, что всегда знал, что в глубине души Риарио на светлой стороне Силы. Тоже мне, магистр Йода. Но Зо стало полегче.

А теперь Риарио припёрся, как ни в чём не бывало, и ждал, что Зо сделает вид, что все нормально?!

— О чём ты говоришь? — отмахнулся Риарио и прошёл мимо него в гостиную. Да, видимо, именно этого он и ждал. Зо сердито протопал следом.

Риарио упал на диван, закинул ногу на ногу, а потом изящным жестом вытащил из кармана пиджака два конверта и протянул их Зо.

— Вот! — торжественно объявил он. — Я тоже могу одаривать своего любовника.

Зо решил, что разборки подождут. Он взял конверты, открыл, и…

— Два билета в Рим?! В одну сторону? На нас? На послезавтра? Ты охуел?!

— Столько вопросов… — вздохнул Риарио и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой.

— Вообще-то, я волновался! — Зо упрямо сложил руки на груди и остался стоять, всем своим видом показывая, что сначала желает объяснений. — Довольно странно было узнавать окольными путями, что тебя не повязали и не пытают!

Риарио с видом великомученика закатил глаза, но потом снизошёл до комментариев.

— Я все уладил. Но теперь мне на год надо уехать из Штатов. И я выбрал Италию, — он перевёл взгляд на окно, прищурился, будто пытался разглядеть, что там, в этой Италии. — Я уже был в Риме, у Семьи там связи. И купил квартиру недалеко от виллы Боргезе. Мы поедем не на пустое место.

— Риарио, ты две недели почти не выходил на связь! А теперь с бухты-барахты собираешься увести меня в Рим? Какого хуя?!

— Как своего любовника, — Риарио безмятежно улыбнулся, и, если бы не пульсирующая жилка на его виске и нервно переплетённые пальцы, Зо бы поверил, что он и правда не видит, в чем проблема. — Я признался Дону Джованни, что гей. А ты не скрываешь, что бисексуал.

Зо так обалдел, что все-таки рухнул рядом на диван.

— Ты признался? Ради меня?

— Вообще-то, — тут же задрал нос Риарио, — чтобы никто не мог воспользоваться моей слабостью и…

— Заткнись! — прервал его Зо, наклоняясь ближе. — Не порти момент!

Губы Риарио с готовностью приоткрылись навстречу его языку, он обхватил Зо руками и потянул на себя, укладываясь на диван, торопливо вскидывая бедра, чтобы потереться о Зо через джинсы. Они лихорадочно целовались и тискали друг друга, пока Зо не понял, что у него скоро отъедет крыша, а он так ничего не прояснит. Чудовищным усилием он высвободился и отсел подальше.

— Нет, погоди, — он потёр лицо руками, немного приходя в себя.

— Что? — Риарио приподнялся на локтях, взлохмаченный, с красными пятнами на скулах, с натянутыми в паху брюками. — Что ещё?

— Ты собираешь менять мою жизнь, даже не спросив, — Зо обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем. — Вообще-то, обычно, люди такие решения обсуждают!

— Ты сам сказал, что у нас отношения, — нарочито-спокойным голосом сказал Риарио. — Ты не хочешь со мной ехать?

Нет, Зо, конечно, подозревал, что Риарио никогда ни с кем не встречался, но, похоже, и представления об отношениях у того были совершенно средневековыми.

— Я хочу, — наконец сказал он, потому что с каждой секундой его молчания Риарио все больше закрывался. Того и гляди, захлопнется совсем и уйдёт. — Но ты решил за меня! Блядь, Риарио, ты не понимаешь, что так нельзя?

— Я дал тебе право решать за меня в постели, — с мягкой улыбкой, которая обычно означала с трудом сдерживаемое бешенство, ответил Риарио и встал. — Не помню, чтобы устраивал таких истерик.

«Да, конечно, это не ты раз двадцать грозился меня убить и кастрировать", — подумал Зо.

— Я ничего не знаю о твоих намерениях, — сказал он, глядя на Риарио снизу вверх. — Даже мне нужна определённость, а ты все держишь в себе.

— У Дона были оффшорные счета, про которые известно только мне, — ответил Риарио, складывая руки за спиной. — Ты можешь не беспокоиться о будущем.

— Это практически предложение руки и сердца, — усмехнулся Зо. У Риарио дёрнулась щека, он ещё выше вскинул подбородок. — Но я спрашивал о другом.

— А ты чего от меня хочешь? — нарочито-спокойным голосом спросил Риарио. — Ухаживаний? Признаний?

— Для этого поздновато, — покачал головой Зо.

Вздохнув, он тоже встал, положил ладонь на шею Риарио, погладил большим пальцем.

— Ну смотри, — сказал он терпеливо. — Я, в числе прочего, хочу тебя отшлёпать за все твои фокусы. Как тебе мысль?

Риарио крепко стиснул его запястье.

— Если поднимешь на меня руку, я её тебе сломаю.

— Понял, — кивнул Зо. — Видишь, как полезно обсуждать?

Риарио молча смотрел на него, и Зо надеялся, что тот не придумывает в это время способы его мучительно прикончить.

— Ещё я дико хочу тебя трахнуть, — продолжил он. — Но сначала стянуть с тебя эти твои модные брюки и проверить, подготовил ты себя, когда ко мне шёл, или нет.

— Я не люблю грязные разговоры, — наконец сказал Риарио, но отодвигаться не стал.

— Это не грязные разговоры, а декларация о намерениях, — Зо опустил руки на его округлую задницу. Погладил её через брюки, чувствуя, как Риарио нехотя откликается, подаётся к его ладоням. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе вставил?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты закрыл рот, — Риарио вздохнул и потянул с него футболку, — что за привычка постоянно молоть языком?

— Просто я открытый человек и всегда готов обсудить с партнёром наши совместные планы, — Зо расстегнул молнию на его брюках и просунул ладони в узкие трусы, нашёл средним пальцем дырку, та была слегка влажной от пота, но без следов смазки. Риарио уронил голову на его плечо и прерывисто вздохнул, расставляя ноги шире. — Ты ведь и сам понял, что повёл себя, как мудак, игнорируя меня две недели? И не был уверен, что я тебя не выставлю вон. Поэтому-то не стал ничего мне говорить заранее, а решил сразу заткнуть этими билетами, так?

— Что за идиотские… — начал Риарио, но Зо просунул палец глубже, и он подавился словами. Наверное, на сухую было не слишком приятно, но Риарио все равно застонал и подался навстречу, отворачивая лицо. Зо прикусил доверчиво склонённую шею и просунул колено между его ногами.

— Мы можем закончить так, — прошептал он, зализывая укус. — Или ты все-таки ответишь.

Риарио некоторое время упоённо тёрся о его бедро, насаживаясь на палец и постанывая. Но Зо никак больше его не ласкал, и через некоторое время ему явно перестало хватать стимуляции. Пригнув к себе голову Зо, Риарио начал жадно его целовать, сжимая в пальцах плечи, волосы, пока не оторвался с мучительным стоном.

— Да! — рявкнул он, бешено блестя глазами. — Да, ты прав! Выеби меня наконец!

— Видишь, не так уж и сложно, — Зо вытащил руки из его штанов и, присев, быстро стянул их с него вместе с бельём и носками. Багровая головка члена проехалась по щеке Зо, он лизнул её, заставив Риарио вцепиться в его плечи и коротко застонать, а потом поднялся и принялся раздеваться сам.

— Доверительное общение — основа прочных отношений, — продолжил поучать он, расправляясь со своими джинсами, — почитай любую книгу по психологии.

— Господь милосердный, — выдохнул Риарио. А потом потянул с себя галстук, намотал концы на кулаки и приказал: — Открой рот.

— Что? — не поверил своим глазам Зо.

— Мне сейчас надо, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — пояснил Риарио, вид у него был совершенно невменяемый, — быстро и молча. Потом будешь обсуждать, что хочешь.

Зо обиделся бы, но его самого уже трясло от похоти и от вида голого, возбуждённого и такого голодного Риарио.

— Тогда без резинок, — выдохнул он, просто из неистребимой любви поторговаться. — Я чист.

Риарио нетерпеливо кивнул, и Зо открыл рот. Риарио быстро — видимо, сказывалась практика — заткнул его галстуком, связал концы на затылке, а потом повернулся и, опершись о спинку дивана, выгнул спину. От вида его припухшей розовой дырки Зо вмиг перестал соображать и даже за смазкой полез только по привычке. Хорошо, она теперь всегда была под рукой.

Зо не считал, сколько раз они кончили за это вечер, но дорогущий шёлковый галстук был весь обслюнявлен и изжёван, у Риарио по ногам текла сперма, на бёдрах расцвели синяки, а голос сорвался от криков. У Зо сил не было встать, он с трудом облизал пересохшие, натёртые губы, прижал полубессознательного любовника к своему потному и липкому телу и решил, что хрен теперь поднимется до утра. А обивка дивана переживёт.

Эпилог

Зороастр опаздывал. Джироламо снова взглянул на часы. Регистрация на рейс до Рима заканчивалась через десять минут. И он сомневался, что даже ради пассажиров бизнес-класса вылет будут сильно задерживать. Номер Зороастра не отвечал, и Джироламо начали терзать сомнения, что тот вообще придёт. Возможно, он все-таки передумал? Решил, что ему не нужен закомплексованный убийца с тяжёлым характером? Может быть, не надо было затыкать ему рот, а и правда дать выговориться? Джироламо потёр глаз. Ну что ж, он всегда был один, привыкнет к этому снова. Он прошёл к стойке регистрации.

— Эй! Мы тут! Не улетай без нас! — Зороастр налетел на него со спины, едва не сбив с ног. Сунул пачку паспортов с билетами улыбчивому стюарду. — Фух, еле успели, ещё и смартфон разрядился, сука такая.

Риарио обернулся. За спиной Зороастра торчали запыхавшиеся Леонардо, Лукреция Донати и юный блондинчик, ученик Леонардо. Риарио приподнял бровь. От облегчения на него накатила такая слабость, что на полноценную ярость уже не хватило.

— Это что за табор? — спросил он, тоже кладя свой паспорт на стойку.

— К Лукреции снова стал подкатывать Баязид, так что мы решили её спрятать в Италии, — охотно начал объяснять Зороастр, — Лео давно хотел во Флоренцию: побывать, так сказать, в колыбели Ренессанса.

— Я поклонник великого Боттичелли, — вставил Леонардо.

— А Ник — с нами, у него сердце разбито: секретарша Юлика оказалась беременной от босса. Будем лечить малыша, — подмигнул Зороастр.

— Эй! — возмутился блондин и бордово покраснел.

Джироламо молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого и думал, что, в принципе, в самолёте случаются несчастные случаи. Особенно во время долгих перелётов.

— Расслабься, — Зороастр ласково коснулся его щеки. — Я ещё твоей маме написал. Друг-Альфонсо помог её найти. Будет весело.

И он поцеловал Джироламо в губы, прямо посреди аэропорта, на глазах своих друзей, стюардов и Господа. И Джироламо ответил, впервые решив ни о чём не думать. Он ещё успеет их всех убить. Кажется, в его несчастной жизни наконец-то появился свет.


End file.
